


The Devil's Honey

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Teabagging, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, no PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: Reyes had warned him about the Shimada sons, spent most of briefing reminding him that they were killers, not cute boys just mixed into their bad family business. McCree should be more annoyed at how right Reyes was. How Reyes could read him better than he could himself. That all it took to distract him from the mission was for Hanzo (Hanzo, the one Reyes had specially warned him about, had printed out a picture on goddamn paper, with a note: ‘Don’t think with your dick for once.’) to shyly invite him to his room after dark. He should be dead right now. Stabbed in the back by the younger brother that ambushed him as soon as he was behind Hanzo's closed door. Instead the brothers wanted to play.





	The Devil's Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo is a transman, terms used: cl*t, c*nt, p*ssy, no PIV

Reyes had warned him about the Shimada sons, spent most of briefing reminding him that they were killers, not cute boys just mixed into their bad family business. McCree should be more annoyed at how right Reyes was. How Reyes could read him better than he could himself. That all it took to distract him from the mission was for Hanzo (Hanzo, the one Reyes had specially warned him about, had printed out a picture on goddamn _paper_ , with a note: _‘Don’t think with your dick for once.’_ ) to shyly invite him to his room after dark. He should be dead right now. Stabbed in the back by the younger brother that ambushed him as soon as he was behind Hanzo's closed door. Instead the brothers wanted to _play._

It wasn't the first time he'd been captured. Hell, not even the first time he'd been bound to a bed. But it was the first time a captor _straddled his face._ Hanzo had the most gorgeous cunt he'd ever seen, dark lips hiding a light pink entrance that dripped slick onto his face as it clenched greedily around nothing. His Ma always did say he had the Devil's own luck. 

“ _Ne, Gaijin,_ you should be grateful, I don't share normally, but Anija likes you.” It took more effort than McCree would ever admit to tear his eyes away from Hanzo's sex but if he was going to be stabbed better to see it coming. Genji was across the room, naked ass on display as he dug through a series of draws. 

So good chance he wasn't going to be stabbed then.

McCree didn't get a chance to reply as the brothers started speaking in rapid Japanese, each getting progressively more annoyed as Genji continued to dig through Hanzo's belongings. After the younger carelessly tossed something onto the floor Hanzo snapped at him.

“Can you believe Hanzo, _Gaijin_? What kind of man doesn't keep lude next to the bed? _Tch,”_ Genji whined as he moved into the en suite bathroom, giving McCree a perfect view of his half hard cock bouncing against his leg as he walked. Jesse felt his hole clench instinctively, he wasn't a stranger to being on the receiving end of anal sex, but it was never his favorite.

“Just because I am not a sex obsessed pervert.” 

McCree wished he could see Hanzo's face, or anything besides his wet cunt and tight ass. He needed to _focus,_ damn Reyes for always being right. 

Hanzo dove away and Jesse's brain came back online just long enough to recognize the bottle smacking him in the head.

“Genji! Watch what you're doing! You could have hit me!” Hanzo was practically hissing through his teeth, glaring at his brother and not giving Jesse a second thought.

“Don't underestimate me, Anija, I would never hurt such a precious piece of ass.” McCree could hear the shit eating grin in Genji's voice though his gaze never made it to his face. This time there was nothing blocking his view of Genji's cock, large and uncut resting half hard against powerful thighs, and topped with neatly trimmed pubes dyed the same color as his hair. “Stop glaring at me like that, Anija! After all I did to help you get the cowboy you said you wanted!” McCree's gaze finally snapped to the younger Shimada's face, and sure enough, the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen since coming to Japan. Genji just winked at him before stepping to the edge of the bed, rubbing his cock against his cheek and leaving a sticky trail of precum behind.

“I did not _need_ your help. You are simply obsessed with my sex life.”

“That's because _I am_ your sex life, Anija.” Hanzo's reply was in quick angry Japanese that Jesse's short circuiting brain had no hope of translating, but Hanzo went along with his brother when hands gripped his hips and guided him back over their shared toy. “Make sure you treat my precious brother right, Cowboy- _Gaijin-san_.” And that's all the warning McCree got before Hanzo's dripping wet pussy was pressed down to his mouth. For a moment he did nothing as Hanzo's lower lips ground into his, as if they were kissing, and all he could see were Genji's hands playing with his brother's ass right above his head. 

_Hell. If I'm going to die might as well enjoy it._

Hanzo's pussy was drenched with slick that coated McCree's mouth as he moved into position. His first taste of Hanzo Shimada was like the devil's own honey sweet nectar, intoxicating and worthy of a last meal. He could feel Hanzo shudder on top of him as his tongue slid from dripping core to stiff clit, despite how standoffish the elder had been acting it was obvious he had been craving this. McCree pressed his tongue to Hanzo's clit as he brought it into his mouth, sucking and teasing until it poked free of its hood, he was rewarded with a long satisfied moan, a spurt of slick, … and a low whistle from the younger Shimada brother.

“That good, Anija?” The bed shifted as Genji pressed his hands to Hanzo's back and guided him to lay over their toy. “You look so happy,” from his new position Hanzo began to undoing McCree's belt, “I'm jealous,” and Genji moved to help his brother. 

Between the two of them McCree was quickly stripped down and his cock laid bare for the brothers to see.

“Ugh, he's so hairy, you like this kind of thing, Anija?”

McCree pulled off of Hanzo's clit, it took some finagling to move his head into a position where he could _see_ the other Shimada. There was no way he looked intimidating, his neck cocked in an awkward angle with half his face still trapped under Hanzo's mound. “Hey now! Just because I don't shave my balls don't mean ya can disrespect me! And _stop_ talking like I ain't even here!” 

“It's _called_ having good hygiene, _Gaijin!_ It looks like you have two kiwis under your dick.”

“And _your_ dick looks like it's buried under lawn clippings!” Hanzo let out a loud burst of laughter and Jesse felt the vibrations against his own skin as it wracked through him.

“Anija how could you!” 

“That dye job is awful and you know it. Besides,” his hand was gentle as he palmed McCree's sac. “I like variety.” Pleasure shot through McCree's nerves as he finally received some attention, his half hard cock starting to harden again. 

“You’re hurting my feelings, Anija. I might have to leave you're making me feel so bad-” 

“Then leave.”

“Hanzo how could you!” McCree couldn't hold back a full belly laugh, shaking Hanzo on top on him. _Damn brat deserved it._

“Listen to your bro, don't worry I'll take good care of him.” His moment of triumph was ended abruptly as Genji grabbed his knees to spread them wide, giving Hanzo easier access to his cock and putting his hole on display for the younger Shimada.

“Then I should just play with you instead.” Genji's grin was back, this time looking almost sinister, his teeth sharp and eyes gleaming. McCree felt his heartbeat quicken as Genji moved into place between his spread legs, he didn't get a chance to protest before Hanzo nudged his head back into position to service his dripping cunt. He was at the dragons mercy.

The slick probing at his hole wasn't new, but it still felt as foreign as he remembered. There was no hesitation as Genji slid a finger inside, rubbing McCree's most private place. There was a soft rhythmic tapping against his skin, then all the air was forced out of him as an elbow pressed directly into his stomach. Hanzo has gotten bored with the lack of attention, and resorted to propping his head up and tapping to make his disappointment known. 

“Genji. Stop playing around. He is _my_ toy. So you can either do what we agreed upon, or you go back to your room and jerk off alone.” McCree felt the drag of Genji's finger being removed and heard the Shimada groan in defeat.

“You never did learn how to share, Anija.” The bed shifted as Genji moved, climbing off to go back to his place at the end of the bed, next to McCree's head. “You're such a tight ass, Hanzo. That must be why you keep me around, so I can fuck it nice and lose.” Genji was practically purring now, McCree could see him shamelessly groping Hanzo's ass, and kneading the toned checks. 

Hanzo seemed to be pacified as he unfolded his arms and took McCree's cock and balls back in hand, and began grinding his cunt harder into the cowboy's face. He sighed softly as Jesse stuck his tongue out and let to drag over the wet folds. Just out of the corner of his eye McCree could see two fingers slide easily into Hanzo's asshole. The hand cradling his balls began massaging the heavy sac, rolling them around in his palm as Hanzo moaned in pleasure, still holding McCree's cock but not giving it any real attention. 

“Does it feel good, Anija? Are you ready for the main event?” Genji leaned down to kiss along his brother's spine as he continued. “I'm so good for you, right Hanzo? I still have a spot in your bed, right Hanzo? _He can't do it like I can._ ”

“Sh-shut up. Just, just put it in.” Hanzo entrance quivered around McCree's tongue clenching then releasing sweet slick as he came. Pressing his luck McCree ran his hands along Hanzo's sides, feeling the soft ripples of pleasure. 

He felt more than saw Genji line his cock up with Hanzo's ass, his hand moving over McCree's hair and forehead as he lined himself up. The younger Shimada's shaved balls rubbing against his face as he slid home. Hanzo's whole body shook with pleasure, and he made no attempt to hold back his moans as he laid his hand on McCree's stomach. Small drops letting him know the elder Shimada was actually _drooling_ on him. 

“Fu-fuck. Anja, you're so _tight_.” As Genji bottomed out McCree had shut an eye as the sweaty sac rested near the bridge of his nose. There was nowhere to move to avoid the faceful, Hanzo still wanted his tongue and didn't care Jesse's face was becoming home to a dripping pussy and sweaty balls. 

Despite it all McCree's cock was still hard, fat drops of precum leaking out the slit even though Hanzo has only been interested in playing with his sac. He sucked Hanzo's clit back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff organ as Genji started fucking into his brother with earnest. Each thrust pushing his balls along McCree’s forehead coating the skin with his sweat. 

McCree's world was narrowing down to just the two brothers, using him as they pleased. It was addictive. His dick was pulsing with need, it would be so easy to take himself in hand until he came. It was obvious now Hanzo had no plan of jerking his needy cock off, but the thought of losing those hands. The constant massage to his heavy sac, even Hanzo's firm (unmoving) grip on his shaft. Of missing out on holding Hanzo, feeling his shutters and slick skin. Instead McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo's hips, pulling him in closer, his cunt grinding hard to his mouth and his ass forced back on to Genji's cock.

“Hanzo, _kuso_. I'm close.” Genji stopped pulling out, instead burying himself as deeply as he could, leaning down to hug his brother closely and pressing hard against McCree's own arms. His balls drawing up in anticipation, and McCree could feel himself getting close, he own orgasm getting closer and closer with each new drip of slick into his mouth.

“Genji,” Hanzo's voice was breathy, his body shivering between his two lovers as he panted. “McCree. Both of you. Cum.” And on command they both let go, Genji filling his brothers ass as McCree covered his hand in cum. Hanzo's orgasm against his tongue was sweet as honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
